Surprise
by Yero my hero
Summary: My first oneshot. It's a short friendship piece between Galinda and Elphie, and also Elphie's musing on the past, being normal, and trying to find her place.


This is basically my first oneshot, so _any _and _all _reviews would be amazing. :) It's a short friendship piece between Galinda and Elphie, and also Elphie's musing on the past, being normal, and trying to find her place. Just read and tell me what you think. :D

* * *

Surprise 

She unfolded from her curled position, stretching languidly and yawning. A line from the book she had been reading danced around in her mind. _'The real question is; are Animals the aberration of nature, or is it animals that deviate from the true form?'_

She linked her long green fingers together before stretching her arms distractedly above her head, mulling over the question. _Does one of them _have_ to be the aberration? Why is it that society cannot recognize both of them for what they are—two separate entities? And give each group, respectively, what it deserves?_

She started from her thoughts when a blithe giggle slipped through the door, a key scratching around in the lock.

Immediately, she folded into herself, burying her nose in the sweet refuge beckoning to her from the soft pages of the book.

The door swung open. She kept her eyes roaming across the page, feigning interest in the unfocused words.

"Yes, yes, Pfanee. See you all tomorrow! Hurry, it looks like rain!" Galinda cried amiably, waltzing into the room in a flurry of blonde curls. After closing the door softly behind her, she paused for a second, glancing over at the figure reading obstinately in bed, before sweeping lightly to the make-up stand and falling into a chair.

When Elphaba was sure she would go unnoticed, she stole a glance at the blonde, who was humming to herself and wrapping her hair in rollers.

When the last golden lock was tucked away, Galinda rose and wandered to the bureau. She ran her fingers gently along the silky fringes of a few blouses inside, as though thinking. "What's tomorrow?" she asked suddenly.

Uncertainly, Elphaba raised her eyes from her book, which had recaptured her attention. Galinda was gazing at her over her shoulder, light blue eyes squinted inquisitively. She thought for a moment. "Thursday."

The blonde continued rummaging through her dresses, and Elphaba returned her eyes to the book in her lap. She was distracted yet again when Galinda began to speak. "Hey. Which outfit looks better to you?"

Sighing in annoyance, she raised her eyes to see Galinda clutching a light, powder-blue dress in one hand, and a short, summery dress in the other.

"Erm…" she paused. Buying herself a moment of time, she glanced out the window, where dark spatters of rain splashed half-heartedly against the glass. "I suppose since it's raining, I would wear the blue one."

"_You_ would wear the blue one?" She chuckled lightly, thinking herself to have made a joke. She glanced again at the dresses in her hands before saying, "Yes. I think I'll wear the blue one."

Elphaba sat up a little straighter. "I didn't mean that _I _would wear it," she started defensively. "I mean, really-"

"Yes, I know, I was only joking," Galinda said before thoughtfully adding, "though it _would _be fun if you wore the blue one."

Elphaba gave her a look that quite clearly said that she would sooner wear nothing at all than allow herself to be seen in public in such an outfit.

"Oh please, Elphaba. You are quite ridiculous." She laughed. "Come on, won't you try it on?"

"I will do no such thing, Miss Galinda."

"Just the hat?" she asked playfully, skipping over to where Elphaba lay and resting the hat upon her dark hair.

Quietly stunned, she stared up at Galinda's beaming face from beneath the brim of the hat. "Oh, Elphie, come look!" she exclaimed, pulling her over to the window to see her reflection in the dark glass.

Both girls gazed at the image in the window. Elphaba stared into her deep brown eyes, which were softened by wisps of the shiny black hair that framed her face. The hat seemed to tone down her sharp features, giving her an almost elegant look."Oh, you look beautiful," Galinda sighed.

"Surprise," Elphaba said, then quickly added, "I mean, not beauty. It's really just surprise." She swept the hat off of her head and returned to her book, burying herself into the covers.

- - - - -

She lay awake, listening to Galinda's rhythmic breathing, thinking. Raising her hand to her silky hair, she ran her fingers through it. Nobody had ever told her she was beautiful. _Surprise, _she thought again, dissuading herself from her thoughts, from thinking that she could ever be normal.

She wondered, briefly, if she would be different if her father had loved her.

_He certainly never showed me that he loved me, _she thought bitterly. _Always presenting me to the Quadlings like some damn testimony to his faith. Always fawning over Nessa._

Fuming, she flipped over in bed, trying to stay her thoughts.

After a moment, reassured by Galinda's steady breathing, she slipped from the bed. She plucked the hat gently from its place on the desk and crept to the bathroom, planting it uncertainly atop her head.


End file.
